


I'm sorry hijo, forgive me?

by ThatUnknownCanadian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatUnknownCanadian/pseuds/ThatUnknownCanadian
Summary: Gabriel Reyes has a fight with his son. The fight brings up memories that his son fears.References to child abuse. Please do not read if it makes you uncomfortable, your own comfort comes first.





	I'm sorry hijo, forgive me?

**Author's Note:**

> Google translate used (literally once, its in the title)

"What did you think you were trying to do?! Be the fucking hero of the story! Run around risking your life at every turn!" Gabriel Reyes shouted at his son, Arin Reyes.

"I was saving people from being killed! Thats what we were there for!!" Arin shouted back.

"So you risk your fucking life! Two of them died any ways! What is one of them had been you?!" 

"I saved children! And I'm not dead! I'm standing right here, alive!" Arin shouted, his eyes starting to water as many horrible memories resurfaced.

Gabriel slammed his hands onto his desk. "Thats not the point Arin! The point is you wouldn't wait for back-up!"

Arin flinched when his father slammed his hands on his desk.

"They could have all died if I'd waited for back-up!" Arin retorted, after composing himself.

"I'm done with this useless shit! If you pull that stunt again you're not going on another mission!" Gabriel paused a moment. "Now get out of my office!"

Arin got up and ran out of the office. Terrible memories coming to mind. He ran to the one person he felt he could trust.

__________________________________________

Ana Amari sat on her bed, reading some of Fareeha's childhood stories. A knock at the door interrupted her. She got up and put down the papers to answer the door.

When she opened the door Arin stood there, eyes puffy and tear filled. 

Ana instantly understood what was wrong. She over heard Jack and Gabe talking about what happened, and neither Gabe nor Arin talked to each other, or at all, during the flight back.

"Come here, Arin." Ana said calmly.

Arin nodded and stepped into Ana's open arms. 

"Shhh Arin its okay. Its okay." Ana tried soothing the sobbing male.

They stayed like that for five minutes, until Arin calmed down. Ana occasionaly muttering sweet somethings (sweet nothings changed).

"Would you like me to make you some tea?" Ana asked in a soft voice.

Arin nodded. 

Ana walked towards the kitchen, Arin following behind.

Ana instantly started to make the tea once they got there and Arin went to sit down. He let his mind wander to hus mother.

How his mother yelled at him.

How his mother would tell him to turn around.

How his mother would repeat the rules while punishing him.

How his mother would come home drunk.

And how his mother screamed after him while being dragged off by the police.

That is when Gabriel came into the picture and when his mother left.

Gabriel would be patient with him.

He would ask or say when he would touch his shoulder, back, or head.

He would apologize if he forgot to say or ask.

And when he would lose his temper they would cuddle and watch movies with popcorn, chocolate, and pop.

"-in? Arin?" Ana's voice interrupted Arin's thoughts.

 Arin flinched back, startled.

"Sorry about scaring you. You were pretty deep in thought." Ana pointed out, while placing Arin's tea in front of him. "Earl Grey, two sugars, and a little bit of milk." Ana walked to the other side of the kitchen to get something.

Arin nodded and went to take a sip. Not to hot, but not to cold. Ana returned with a straw. Arin thanked her and opened the straw's packaging. He stuck the straw into his tea and enjoyed it.

_________________________________________

Reinhardt walked in the kitchen to mame dinner for himself. When he saw Arin he asked if he wanted some. Arin accepted and enjoyed dinner with Reinhardt.

Reinhardt didn't talk much, which Arin was thankful for.

_________________________________________

Arin moved from the kitchen to the lounge space. He decided to read for a bit on the couch, maybe sleep if he could. His nightmares always got bad after a fight with his dad though.

1:52 am

"A Darker Shade of Magic, huh? I always knew you'd be into fantasy." Gabriel said walking into the lounge. He was only in a tank top and pajama pants (Pink with little clouds that have faces on them).

The way his father got around without making a sound will forever scare Arin.

"Yeah. And can we get you a bell?" Arin asked in a joking matter.

"Maybe." Gabriel replied. "Listen, about earlier, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you like that." 

"I understand that you were just worried about me, I am your son after all." Arin said. "And I forgive you, you didn't hit me and you didn't blame me for any of the mistakes made by you or the civilians."

Gabriel sighed in relief. He knew his son was amazing, even after all he's been through.

"Wanna cuddle, hijo? For old times sake?" Gabriel suggested.

Arin nodded and cuddled up to his father. People think its weird to cuddle with your father, they often call it wrong. To Arin it was comforting, a way of relief, and an easy way to get to sleep without nightmares. There was never any inappropriate touching with Gabriel either, like many suspect.

They both feel asleep on the couch and none of the other memebers said anything about it. They've all seen it before and they know thats how they apologize.

__________________________________________

"Jack, dad. Me and Lúcio are dating." Arin confessed to his two fathers.

"Are you two happy?" Gabriel questioned.

Lúcio and Arin said, "Yes!"

Gabriel looked over to Jack who just nodded.

"As long as the two of you are happy and theres no hurting each other than I'm fine with it." Gabriel said.

Arin's face broke out into a huge smile. Lúcio chuckled and smiled along-side his boyfriend.

Arin turned to Lúcio and gave him a kiss, right on the lips. It was sweet and passionate. And right in front of Arin's fathers.

**Author's Note:**

> So I accidentally clicked out of my window (on my phone) and I lost the first draft for this. It was horrible since it took an hour and a half to write and the second time (I saved it) only took a damn hour to rewrite.
> 
> Mistakes are most defiantly made.


End file.
